Rethink Yourself
by cherrybomb1990
Summary: Samantha Riddle is Lord Voldemort's daughter, and the twin sister of Harry Potter. Harry knows who his real father is, and changed his name to the name that his father suggested, Shadow. Follow Samantha and Shadow/Harry from their fifth year on


I sighed against the lips that were attached to mine, and I felt my boyfriend rip his lips off mine. "What is it Ron?" I asked, looking up at him. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking down at me. "Nothing." I lied, grinding my teeth together, looking away from him. "Samantha, don't lie to me." Ron ground out, his eyes blazing with anger. "I can't see you anymore Ron." I said, looking back down at the ground. "Why not, finally get to Harry. Think you're too good for me Riddle." He said, spitting out my famous last name, not knowing that my father was also Harry's father. "I'm Harry's twin sister you ingrate." I yelled, before running off in tears to find my brother. "Harry." I whimpered, sliding down the wall next to the room of requirement, where I knew my brother was with his boyfriend, Draco. As soon as the door opened, and Harry barked, "Enter." I knew they were playing one of their games. I scrambled to my feet, and rushed forwards towards my brother, who stood up, and opened his arms for me. Hurtling myself into them, I said, "I wish Daddy could take the Blood Glamour off you." I whimpered in need of my father, and Harry smiled gently down at me. "He's coming tonight Sammie." "I know Shadow, I know." I said, calling my brother by his given name. The name our real parents had decided on before our mother was swept into a false marriage, and had her memory erased of me and my father once she had me. She thought she had married James Potter and had a son, Harry, with him. Well since she didn't remember my father or me, because Dumbledore had changed her memory, he gave me to my father's servant. Lucius Malfoy. Once I met my father's spirit, I vowed to find my brother and tell him who he really was. It was in our third year that I told him and the rest of my house. While he was placed in Gryffindor, I was placed in Slytherin, where my brother was supposed to be. And now it was two years later. Our father, Lord Voldemort, had been revived using Harry's blood, and gotten his old looks back from my blood. I smiled against Shadow's chest, and heard him sigh. "What is it Shadow?" I asked, leaning up to look into his bottle green eyes. "Soon you'll look like me." I said, batting my eyelashes, and looking over at Draco. "I know, but will it hurt?" "I dunno to tell you the truth. Ask father." I said, smiling at him. "Draco, could you give us a minute?" Draco nodded, and suddenly, a wall erected itself inside the Room of Requirement, and Draco stepped through the doorway there, leaving my brother and I alone. "Father told me to tell you that he wants us to meet him here, and we'll sit around for a few hours, then he's gonna whisk us off for the Christmas break." I nodded, and hugged my brother tightly before I sat on the bed, and Harry called Draco back in. The wall vanished, but the sight we saw was scary. Ron had Draco by his neck, Ron's wand pointed to his throat. "Harry, what is a snake doing here with you. Hell, two snakes." Ron said, eyeing me distastefully. "We kinda broke up." I said to Harry, shuffling my feet. "Ron, Sam's my sister okay." Harry said before going into the full story.

Twenty minutes later, Ron let Draco go, and said, "So your You-Know-Who's son, Draco's boyfriend, and Sam's sister." When Harry, Draco, and I nodded, Ron groaned, "And your real name is Shadow Mauden Salazar Riddle?" At Harry's nod, I said, "Call him Shadow from now on Ron." "Did I talk to you, you dirty snake?" Ron asked me, and my eyes began to water. In no time flat, Harry and Draco had their wands out, and Ron was on the floor, panting. "Apologize." They both growled, and Ron was suddenly hanging upside down, his robes hanging over his face. I looked up in horror, and said, "Shadow, you may want to let Ron down." "Why? So he can curse my boyfriend?" "No, because, my son, I have arrived." Our father's voice carried from the doorway. "Dad." We yelled, rushing forward into his embrace. He hugged us before looking up to see Ron and Draco standing there. "My Lord." Draco said, bowing low to the ground, while Ron backed up, before running out of the room. "Forget about him Dad." Shadow said, glaring at where Ron had disappeared. "Draco, why are you here?" My father said, eyeing my brother's boyfriend in interest. "I'm dating Harry/ Shadow." Draco said, smiling. My father chuckled, and ruffled my brother's hair, making Shadow growl low in his throat. "Don't pull that on me my boy." Our father said, smiling. "Dad." Shadow groaned, laughing. "Hush." Our father said, snapping his fingers, causing all three of us to fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
